Little Trouble maker -Sulay
by lovara
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Suho dan Lay,couple yang menjabat sebagai appa dan umma bagi member Exo saat bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang terus saja memanggil Suho dengan sebutan 'Appa? Dan bagaimana dengan reaksi member Exo yang lain?


**LITTLE TROUBLE MAKER**

**(Sulay Version)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K **

**Genre:Fantasy,Romance,Humor gagal.**

**Pair: Sulay and other**

**Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Suho dan Lay,couple yang menjabat sebagai appa dan umma bagi member Exo saat bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang terus saja memanggil Suho dengan sebutan 'Appa'? Dan bagaimana dengan reaksi member Exo yang lain?**

**Warning: YAOI,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan,OOC,fantasy.**

**a/n: untuk keselamatan cerita member super junior tidak dimasukan dalam daftar artis SM *bow* /Digantung ELF/ **

**Dan untuk DBSK mereka masih tetap dengan 5 member /dance mirotic bareng cassie/**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**...**

Member Exo baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka diruang latihan seperti biasa. Para member yang kelelahan karena berlatih selama 3 jam nonstop itu terlihat sedang bermalas-malasn diruang latihan SM. Kai yang kelelahan merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati menyeka keringat namjachingunya. Sehun juga terlihat merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan,mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata. Sedangkan pasangan appa dan umma Exo,Suho dan Lay justru memperhatikan para member yang sedang kelelahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman dingin?"usul Suho.

Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau saja yang membelinya hyung,kurasa kaki ku akan remuk jika aku berjalan jauh"

Suho menghela napasnya pelan. "Baiklah,kalian kembali saja duluan nanti aku menyusul"

"Tunggu hyung,aku ikut"ujar Lay yang segera berlari menyusul Suho.

"Kau tidak lelah?kulihat kau sudah berlatih sangat keras tadi"ucap Suho yang kini sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Lay.

"Kau tidak ingin ku temani eoh?"sahut Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan menggoda ku seperti itu Xing-ie~ kau ingin kucium didepan umum hmm?"goda Suho.

"Yah~ sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti jongin"seru Yixing dengan wajah merona.

"Sejak bertemu dengan mu sayang~"

"Ish~ sudahlah cepat jalan hyung nanti banyak fans yang melihat kita" Yixing lalu mempercepat jalannya agar Suho tidak menggodanya lagi.

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Seperti yang kita ketahui rupanya couple-couple yang sengaja dicptakan oleh para fans ternyata memang menjadi kenyataan dan banyak dari fans-fans Exo yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam,tapi jalanan masih cukup ramai. Suho dan Lay memakai jaket dengan hoodie menutupi kepala mereka dan tak lupa masker untuk menyamar. Tak perlu waktu lama,mereka berdua sampai disebuah minimarket.

Suho memasukkan beberapa botol minuman dingin pada keranjang yang ia bawa sedangkan Lay sibuk memilih cemilan untuk persediaan didorm mereka.

"Hyung apa kau sudah membeli susu strawberry untuk Baekhyun?"tanya Lay mengecek isi keranjang yang Suho bawa.

"Dan kau ingin membeli semua makanan ini?" Suho melirik isi keranjang Lay yang semuanya berisi cemilan dan snack.

"Ini semua untuk persediaan, kau tahu kan Sehun,Kai dan Tao paling suka memakan cemilan saat tidak ada jadwal"

Suho dan Lay selesai membayar semua belanjaan yang mereka beli. Rupanya malam ini mereka cukup memanjakan para member dengan membeli banyak makanan dan minuman. Suho membawa 2 kantung plastik berukuran besar dan Lay hanya membawa 1 kantung plastik yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung"

Lay meletakkan kantung yang ia bawa lalu membetulkan penutup hoodie Suho. Suho yang sudah tidak memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya lagi langsung mencium bibir Lay yang berada didepannya.

Chu~

"Hyung, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat"protes Lay meskipun dengan wajah merona.

"Biarkan saja~ supaya mereka tahu bahwa Zhang Yixing hanya milik Suho seorang"

"Aku masih milik kedua orang tua ku hyung"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta pada kedua orang tua mu agar menyerahkan putra mereka"

"Yah hyung!aku bukan barang"protes Lay.

"Hiks...Daddy~"

Suho dan Lay menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu hyung?"tanya Lay sepertinya ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Aku mendengar ada anak kecil yang menangis"sahut Suho coba mencari sumber suara itu.

Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak kecil berkeliaran,mungkin saja ada anak kecil yang tersesat. Suho mendekati sebuah bak tempat sampah yang cukup besar disudut jalan.

"Hiks...Hiks...daddy~ mommy~"

Suho terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya,seorang anak kecil tengah menangis dibalik bak sampah itu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah anak kecil itu memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya.

"Lay~ coba kau kemari"panggil Suho.

Lay pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan Suho. Anak kecil itu yang menyadari keberadaan Suho serta Lay terlihat cukup ketakutan,sayap putihnya sedikit gemetar.

"Hey~ jangan takut kami orang baik"ucap Lay mencoba mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Daddy~"

Anak kecil itu berlari dan memeluk kaki Suho dengan erat. Suho tercengang mendengar anak kecil itu memanggilnya daddy.

"D-dia anak mu hyung"tanya Lay terbata.

"Tentu saja bukan~"

"Tapi dia memanggil mu daddy"

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke dorm,udara cukup dingin disini"ujar Suho lalu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada anak itu untuk menutupi sayap kecilnya.

Lay yang masih cukup syok dengan kejadian itu hanya mengikuti Suho. Bagaimana jika anak itu benar anak Suho?jika itu benar anak Suho lalu siapa ibunya?

**...**

"Selamat datang hy- huwaaaaa~ Kris ge ! aku benar-benar melihat hantu anak kecil itu"teriak Tao kalap saat membuka pintu untuk Suho dan Lay.

Kris yang merasa dipanggil oleh sang kekasih langsung saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan kondisi hanya memakai celana pendek,rupanya leader Exo M itu baru saja mandi.

"Gege aku melihat hantu anak kecil yang Luhan ge ceritakan padaku~ hantu itu mengikuti Suho hyung"cerita Tao sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak ada hantu anak kecil baby~"ucap Kris berusaha menenangkan Tao yang menangis dipelukannya.

"Aku melihatnya ge~ hantu itu ada dalam gendongan Suho hyung"

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Luhan mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

Kris langsung mendeathglare Luhan yang sudah menceritakan cerita seram pada Tao.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ceritakan cerita hantu pada Tao,Lu"seru Kris.

Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf Kris tapi melihat ekspresi Tao itu semakin membuat ku ingin menceritakan cerita hantu"

"Hyung~ Suho hyung menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul diruang depan"ujar Kai tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan memakai baju"

"Aku ikut ge~" Tao mengikuti Kris masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua.

Luhan dan Kai memandangi pasangan Kristao dengan jengah. Yang satu narsis nya minta ampun yang satu sangat penakut jika sudah berhubungan dengan hantu padahal menguasai wushu.

Semua member sudah berkumpul diruang depan hanya tinggal menunggu Kris dan Tao saja. Semuanya memandangi anak kecil yang Suho dan Lay temukan,Lay sudah mengobati luka kecil pada sayapnya dan memakaikan baju meskipun terlihat sangat kebesaran.

"Aku melihatnya ge~ hantu itu bersama Suho hyung"

Suara Tao terdengar sampai ruang depan,rupanya ia coba meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia melihat anak kecil.

"Sepertinya kita harus menutup telinga masing-masing setelah ini"ujar Baekhyun yang bersiap menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyungdeul~ aku tadi melihat han- HUWAAA BENAR KAN! HANTU NYA SEKARANG MEMAKAI KAOS MILIK SUHO HYUNG"

Untung saja semuanya sudah mengantisipasi suara teriakan Tao dengan menutup telinga masing-masing. Kris merasa ia mengalami gempa bumi saat Tao berteriak sambil memeluk lengannya terlalu erat.

"Dia bukan hantu Tao~"ujar Suho coba memberi pengertian pada magnae Exo M itu.

"Eh?jadi dia bukan hantu?"

"Daddy~ kenapa hyung itu berteriak?"tanya anak kecil itu pada Suho.

Hening...

"DIA ANAK MU SUHO/HYUNG?"teriak semua nya kecuali Lay,ia sudah berteriak seperti itu tadi -_-.

"Tanyakan pada Lay,apa dia pernah melahirkan anak ini?'ujar Suho cukup kesal.

"Mwo?!kenapa aku?"protes Lay.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi chagy?Luhan?Baekhyun?Kyungsoo?Xiumin?Tao?"

Suho langsung mendapat deathglare dari para seme yang ukenya ia sebutkan tadi.

"Tunggu kenapa anak ini sedikit mirip dengan Tao"ujar Baekhyun memperhatikan antara anak itu dengan Tao yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Otomatis semuanya juga memperhatikan Tao dan anak kecil itu.

"Kau benar Baek,hidung dan bentuk mulut mereka sama"Luhan menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau selingkuh dengan Tao,hyung?"ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

"Lalu ini anak kalian berdua?"tambah Sehun.

Bugh...Bugh...

Sehun dan Kai mendapat lemparan bantal sofa dari Suho serta Kris. Dua magnae yang terkenal evil itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi siapa nama mu adik manis?"tanya Lay yang cukup berpikir jernih.

"Choi Minki~"ujar anak itu.

"Kalian dengar!marganya Choi jadi dia bukan anak ku"seru Suho.

"Lalu siapa nama orang tua mu?"tanya Lay lagi setelah membekap mulut Suho dengan gumpalan tisu.

"Choi Siwon dan Choi kibum"jawab Minki pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggil hyung itu,daddy?"Lay menunjuk Suho.

"Apa dia bukan daddy ku?ta-tapi dia sangat mirip dengan daddy~"

"Aku bukan daddy mu~ Lay belum pernah mengandung anak ku jadi jangan memanggil ku daddy lagi arra?"

"Hyung,kau ingin tidur didepan dorm hmm?"ucap Lay dengan suara datar.

"Mi-mainhe"sahut Suho lalu terdiam.

"Apa kau bukan berasal dari sini?kau memiliki sayap"ujar Baekhyun yang cukup penasaran dengan sayap yang Minki miliki.

"Aku tinggal didesa Elf,semua orang disana memiliki sayap. Kenapa kalian semua tidak memiliki sayap?"

"Waow~ penduduk Elf memiliki sayap?aku juga ingin memiliki sayap"ucap Sehun membayangkan dirinya memiliki sepasang sayap seperti Minki.

Sayap kecil Minki seperti bersinar,meskipun Minki memakai kaos tapi entah kenapa sayap itu seolah bisa menembus kaos yang Minki pakai.

"A-apa aku boleh memegang sayap mu?"pinta Luhan penasaran dan kagum.

Setelah Minki mengijinkan,Luhan dengan perlahan menyentuh sayap itu. Rasanya sangat halus dan hangat saat Luhan pertama kali menyentuhnya. Untung saja luka disayap Minki tidak terlalu parah,mungkin tergores benda tajam saat Minki berada ditempat tadi Suho dan Lay menemukannya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Kris memandangi Minki yang ia akui memang sedikit mirip dengan namjachingunya,Tao.

"Tidak mungkin kita membawanya ke kantor polisi karena ia memiliki sayap"sahut Xiumin.

"Ehm~ Minki~ apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi orang tua mu?dengan ponsel misalnya?"ucap Suho.

"Ponsel?apa itu"tanya Minki tidak paham.

"Ponsel itu seperti ini,dengan ponsel kita bisa menghubungi seseorang dimana pun dia berada"jelas Lay sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Kami tidak menggunakan benda itu untuk berkomunikasi,kami menggunakan pikiran kami untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh"

Sehun dan Kai menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan bersinar,mungkin magnae line itu membayangkan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang Minki katakan tadi.

"Lalu apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi orang tua mu dengan kekuatan itu?"tanya Chen kali ini.

Minki menggeleng pelan. "Umurku belum genap 10 tahun jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya"

"Mungkin kita harus memberitahu manajer hyung terlebih dulu?"usul Kyungsoo.

**...**

Manajer Exo memandangi Minki dengan seksama. Setelah Kris menghubunginya,ia segera pergi ke dorm Exo karena Kris berkata ada hal gawat yang terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang,ia segera melesat ke tempat anak asuhannya tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya sekarang yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana panjang tipis.

"Tao~?"panggil manajer Exo setelah kurang lebih memperhatikan Minki selama 15 menit.

"Nde hyung?"

"Kau yakin ini bukan anak mu?"

Jika saja ia bukan manajer Exo mungkin Kris akan melempar namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dari lantai 10.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kris yang berdiri disebelah Tao menahan hasrat untuk membawa Tao kedalam kamar.

"Dia bukan anak ku hyung~ dia anak Suho hyung"ujar Tao sambil menunjuk Suho yang memeluk pinggang Lay dengan posesif.

"Mwo?!dia juga bukan anak ku"protes Suho.

Namja yang menjabat sebagai manajer Exo itu memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Dengan keadaan anak ini tidak mungkin kita membawanya ke kantor polisi,aku takut nanti ia akan dieksploitasi karena kelebihannya. Yah mungkin kalian bisa merawatnya sementara waktu sampai kita menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan dia"

"Berarti itu tugas Suho hyung dan Lay hyung untuk merawat Minki"seru Sehun.

"Sehun benar hyung,anggap saja itu untuk kalian latihan sebelum nanti kalian punya anak sendiri"tambah Kai.

"Kalian juga harus membantu merawat anak ini"ujar sang manajer.

"Ba-baik hyung~"jawab Kai dan Sehun kompak.

Manajer hyung sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu,tapi member Exo masih setia berada diruang depan. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing,bagaimana cara merawat anak kecil?bagaimana menyembunyikan sayap yang Minki miliki?

"Emm~ apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan sayap mu itu?"tanya Kyungsoo mewakili pemikiran para member lain.

"Ak-akan ku coba"jawab Minki.

Minki memejamkan matanya,ia seperti sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu. Sayapnya yang terkulai tiba-tiba membentang,meskipun bentangan sayap Minki tidak terlalu lebar namun tetap saja membuat Suho dan Lay yang duduk disisi kanan dan kirinya terkejut. Tak lama setelahnya sayap Minki seperti menghilang dibalik punggung bocah itu.

"Whoaaa~ hebat"seru mereka bersamaan.

"Karena Suho dan Lay yang menemukan Minki,jadi Minki akan tidur bersama mereka"ucap Xiumin yang terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Tunggu dulu,kita belum memperkenalkan diri"seru Luhan menyadari bahwa mereka belum memperkenalkan diri pada Minki.

Hana...Dul...Set...

WE ARE ONE !

Hening.

Plak Bugh...

Bantal-bantal sofa melayang kearah Kai dan Sehun.

"Argh!kenapa kalian melempari kami?"seru Sehun sambil menghindari lemparan bantal dari para hyungnya.

"Bodoh! Ini bukan perkenalan diatas panggung"teriak Luhan yang masih semangat melempar bantal.

Suho menghela napasnya pelan,meratapi kelakuan dua magnae nya. "Baiklah sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan kalian satu-persatu"

"Oke nama ku Suho dan namja yang bersama ku saat bertemu dengan mu itu Lay,dia kekasih ku dan jangan-jangan coba berpikir untuk merebutnya dari ku,arra?"jelas Suho lalu setelah itu ia mendapat lemparan bantal dari sang kekasih.

"Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan,kau bisa memanggil kami hyung. Namja tinggi disana Kris dan disebelahnya Tao"

Kris dan Tao tersenyum pada Minki.

"Lalu yang duduk disana itu namanya Xiumin hyung yang berpipi gembil mirip bakpao dan Chen,disebelah mereka Kyungsoo dan namja hitam disebelahnya itu Kai"jelas Lay.

Kai mendeathglare Lay yang seenaknya saja mengatai kulit hitam,ia tidak hitam hanya saja kurang putih.

"Lanjut namja dengan wajah datarnya itu Sehun dan yang sampingnya itu Luhan hyung,yang terakhir Chanyeol yang suaranya mirip ahjushi dan Baekhyun"lanjut Lay.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap jengah Lay yang seenaknya sendiri membuat deskripsi tentang mereka.

Minki mengangguk paham,bocah itu rupanya dapat mengingat semua nama member Exo dengan sekali perkenalan.

"Gomawo hyungdeul~ nama ku Choi Minki,tapi mungkin kalian bisa memanggil ku Ren"ucap Ren sopan.

"Sudah malam ayo kita tidur"ujar Xiumin yang sudah menguap beberapa kali.

"Hyung~"panggil Ren saat berada didalam kamar bersama Suho dan Lay.

"Kau memanggil kami?"sahut Suho.

Ren mengangguk. "Sementara aku disini apa boleh aku memanggil kalian berdua appa dan umma?"

Suho dan Lay saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja boleh"

**...**

Suho membuka matanya pelan. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela. Ia melihat sisi ranjangnya telah kosong. Semalam mereka tidur bersama dengan posisi Ren berada ditengah-tengah Suho dan Lay. Senyum Suho terkembang sempurna membayangkan mereka tidur mirip sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Suho keluar kamar dan melihat Ren sedang duduk bersama trio magnae Tao,Sehun dan Kai. Ketiga bocah itu rupanya mengajarkan sebuah game di smartphone milik Sehun. Sekali lagi Suho tersenyum menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan"

Senyum Suho seketika pudar mendengar suara Kris yang menurutnya sangat tidak enak didengar. Leader K itu memberikan deathglarenya pada Kris,memang dasarnya Kris yang tidak peka atau ia sengaja,Kris justru melewati Suho begitu saja.

"Dasar bule jadian-jadian"rutuk Suho dalam hati.

Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dilempar oleh Kris karena sudah mengatainya. Suho berjalan menuju dapur,ia melihat para uke sedang berkumpul atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kulkas lalu meminumnya,mata Suho menangkap sesosok tubuh ramping yang sibuk memasak sesuatu.

"Morning chagiya~"

Suho memeluk Lay yang tengah sibuk memasak dari belakang,untung saja spatula yang Lay pegang tidak mendarat diwajah malaikat Suho.

"Jangan mengganggu ku hyung"ucap Lay berusaha melepaskan pelukan Suho.

"Aku menagih jatah morning kiss ku sayang~"

Plak...

Dengan tidak berperikesuhoan,seseorang telah memukul belakang kepala Suho dengan benda yang cukup keras.

"Yah!siapa yang berani memukul ku"teriak Suho kesakitan.

"Pergi dari sini atau giliran wajan ini yang akan mendarat dikepalamu"ucap Luhan sambil memegang sendok kayu dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Demi keselamatan jiwa nya dan agar status Lay tidak menjadi janda,Suho akhirnya keluar dari dapur tempat para uke itu bersarang (?)

"Appa~"teriak Ren saat melihat Suho.

Tao,Sehun dan Kai membuka mulut mereka lebar melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak antara Suho dan Ren.

"Sudah ku duga dia pasti anak gelap Suho hyung"bisik Kai.

"Kau benar Kai,lihatlah Suho hyung bahkan tidak protes saat Ren memanggilnya appa beda sekali dengan kemarin"tambah Sehun.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"tanya Tao.

Sehun dan Kai menatap Tao lalu mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kita tidak mungkin membuat otak polos Tao hyung jadi tercemar"batin keduanya.

"Appa~ lihat panda hyung mengajarkan ku bermain game ini"ucap Ren sambil menunjukkan game yang tadi Tao ajarkan padanya.

"Jangan memanggil ku panda hyung~"protes Tao.

"Wae?hyung terlihat mirip panda"sahut Ren polos.

"Annyeong~ kami pulang"teriak duo hiperaktif dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik besar.

"Wah~ apa yang kalian bawa hyung?apa makanan?"seru trio magnae menatap bungkusan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bawa.

"Kalian darimana?"tanya Suho sebagai leader yang baik selalu memperhatikan para membernya berbeda dengan leader yang satu nya. Ditempat lain Kris sedang bersin dengan heboh.

"Pagi-pagi sekali kami pergi kerumah kakak Baekhyun dan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Ren"jawab Chanyeol meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Taraaaa~"

Baekhyun membuka bungkusan yang bawa dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Pakaian anak-anak?"seru mereka minus Chanbaek dan Ren.

"Ini semua bekas keponakan ku tapi masih bisa dipakai"ujar Baekhyun.

"Semua ini untuk Ren karena tentu saja selama ia berada disini ia tidak mungkin hanya memakai kaos Suho hyung atau Lay hyung"tambah Chanyeol.

"Apa semua ini boleh aku pakai hyung?"tanya Ren antusias.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut coklat madu Ren dengan gemas. "Tentu saja~ tidak mungkin hyung yang memakainya"

"Gomawo hyung~"seru Ren memeluk Baekhyun.

Suho menggantikan baju yang Ren pakai dengan baju yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Bocah manis itu kini menggunakan kaos putih dengan v neck dan celana pendek kotak warna biru.

"Kau benar-benar mirip seorang ayah hyung"ucap Baekhyun kagum.

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memiliki anak sendiri saja hyung?"kata Sehun dengan wajah evil.

Suho terdiam dan berpikir. "Kau benar Hun, mungkin sudah saatnya aku memiliki anak dengan Lay"

"Haa~ kasian para penggemar kita yang tertipu dengan wajah malaikat Suho hyung karena nyatanya ia sama-sama mesum seperti Kris hyung"desah Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung tidak mesum"bela Tao. "Yang mesum itu kkamjong"

"Mwo?kenapa aku?"protes Kai tidak terima.

"Wajah mu itu sudah terlihat mesum Kai,bahkan author nya sendiri bakal teriak-teriak seperti orang gila saat melihat wajah mu sewaktu mengeluarkan smirk"ucap Tao polos.

/aduh nak~ kamu membongkar aib terbesar mommy mu sendiri/ :')

"Waktunya sarapan"teriak Xiumin dari arah dapur.

**...**

"Omo siapa ini~"ujar Sulli saat bertemu dengan Ren.

Hari ini mereka berlatih seperti biasa. Ditempat latihan para member Exo sempat bertemu dengan beberapa senior mereka.

"Wajahnya mirip dengan Tao,apa ini adik mu?"tanya Amber yang mengamati wajah Tao dan Ren.

"Atau tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia anak Kris dan Tao"seru Krystal heboh.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction~"ujar Luna.

"Dia sepupu ku,untuk sementara dia tinggal bersama kami"jawab Suho yang menggendong Ren.

"Hay~ siapa nama mu anak manis?"sapa Victoria ramah.

"Ch-choi Minki~ tapi noona bisa memanggil ku Ren"jawab Ren pelan.

"Kyaaa~ dia lucu sekali"teriak kelima yeoja itu bersamaan.

Suho menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah para member f(x) sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka,untung saja tadi Ren tidak keceplosan memanggil dia dengan sebutan appa. Mereka semua memasuki ruang latihan tapi ternyata ada sunbae mereka yang sedang memakai ruangan itu.

"Ah~ mianhe hyung kami tidak tahu kalau sedang dipakai"ucap Kris sopan.

Seorang namja dengan mata musang nya tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana~ lagipula kami sudah hampir selesai"

"Yun~ lihat ini dia lucu sekali"teriak Jaejoong dengan Ren dalam gendongannya.

"Anak siapa yang kau bawa itu,Jae?"tanya Yunho.

"Dia keponakan Suho,lihat dia manis sekali"sahut Jaejoong.

"Dia namja atau yeoja hyung?"tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia namja,kau tidak lihat dia memakai celana?"sahut Junsu.

"Ah~ Suho, selama kalian berlatih apa boleh Ren berada ditempat kami?setelah kalian selesai kalian boleh menjemputnya"pinta Jaejoong.

"Eh?!apa nanti tidak akan merepotkan hyung?'ujar Suho.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan,kami punya banyak makanan di dorm"kata Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Suho.

"Yah hyung! Itu semua makanan ku"teriak Changmin yang merasa keberadaan kekasihnya itu terancam.

"Ba-baiklah hyung setelah berlatih aku dan Lay akan menjemput Ren"ucap Suho akhirnya.

"Whoaa~ gomawo~ Ren,maukan main bersama hyung?hyung punya banyak makanan lezat"ujar Jaejoong.

"Apa aku boleh memakannya nanti?"tanya Ren.

Jaejoong mencium pipi Ren. "Tentu saja~ hyung akan memasakkan sesuatu nanti untuk mu"

"Hyung~ itu jatah makanan ku"rengek Changmin yang mulai terancam.

"Kau sudah besar min,mengalahlah pada Ren"nasehat Yunho.

"Tapi aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan hyung"bela Changmin.

"Kau mau tumbuh seberapa tinggi lagi huh?!"seru Yoochun kesal.

"Kau tidak lihat tubuh ku kering begini hyung?ini semua gara-gara Junsu hyung yang sering mengambil jatah makanan ku"ujar Changmin.

Ren menatap Changmin yang sedang berdebat dengan Junsu.

"Jangan perdulikan hyung tiang itu,kajja kita kembali ke dorm"ajak Jaejoong.

"Yah hyung tunggu aku"teriak Changmin karena ditinggal oleh para hyungnya.

**...**

Sudah hampir 2 minggu lebih,Ren tinggal bersama para member Exo. Artis SM yang lain pun dengan cepat akrab dengan bocah manis itu. Jika Exo sedang ada jadwal yang sangat padat,maka yang lain akan dengan senang hati menjaga Ren sampai Exo selesai dari jadwal mereka.

Hari ini Suho bangun sedikit siang,tadi malam mereka ada jadwal sampai tengah malam. Setelah menjemput Ren didorm SNSD mereka semua tertidur karena kelelahan. Suho keluar kamar tapi ia tidak melihat Ren diruang depan hanya ada trio magnae seperti biasa,Chanbaek dan Chen.

"Dimana Ren?"tanya Suho entah pada siapa.

"Minho hyung tadi pagi menjemputnya,mungkin mereka ada di dorm Shinee"jawab Chen lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ting...Tong...

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring,tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pintu. Sehun,Tao dan Kai pura-pura menyibukkan diri,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melesat kedalam kamar mereka,sedangkan Chen buru-buru memakai headphone dan mendengarkan musik diponselnya.

Ting...Tong...

Sekali lagi bel berbunyi,dengan langkah malas Suho membukakan pintunya. Ternyata Minho dan Taemin datang bersama Ren.

"Ah~ kalian,ayo masuk"ucap Suho ramah melihat kedua sunbaenya.

"Tidak usah hyung~ kami sedang buru-buru tiba-tiba saja kami ada jadwal hari ini"ujar Taemin.

"Tadinya kami berencana mengajak Ren ke kebun binatang,tapi apa boleh buat itu terpaksa dibatalkan"kata Minho menyesal.

Suho mengambil Ren dalam gendongan Taemin. "Tidak apa-apa,kami justru harusnya berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau merawat Ren selama kami sibuk"

"Oya hyung,kami ada 3 tiket ke kebun binatang mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya"ucap Taemin sambil menyodorkan 3 lembar tiket.

Setelah Taemin dan Minho pergi,Ren segera turun dari gendongan Suho dan menghampiri ketiga hyung magnae nya. Suho menatap 3 lembar tiket yang ia pegang.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada jadwal"batin Suho.

Chen bergidik melihat Suho yang tengah tersenyum misterius.

"Mwo?!kencan?"seru Lay terkejut.

Namja berdimpel itu sedang berada diruangan tempat ia biasa mencari inspirasi untuk menulis lagu dan tiba-tiba saja Suho masuk lalu mengajaknya kencan.

"Kita pergi bertiga bersama Ren"ucap Suho menunjukkan lembaran tiket ditangannya.

"Ayolah~ Xing-ie apa kau tidak iri dengan Kris dan Tao yang hampir setiap hari pergi kencan huh?!"bujuk Suho.

Sejujurnya Lay sangat iri dengan pasangan Kristao,mereka berdua mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu shopping dan hobi itu mereka manfaatkan untuk pergi berkencan.

"Baiklah kita pergi bertiga"ucap Lay akhirnya.

"Yey! Gomawo chagy"seru Suho sambil menciumi wajah Lay.

"Oh maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu"ucap Kris saat membuka pintu dan melihat Suho tengah menciumi wajah Lay.

"KAU PERUSAK SUASANA KRIS!"teriak Suho emosi.

**...**

Untung saja hari ini bukan hari libur, kebun binatang yang Suho,Lay serta Ren datangi tidak banyak pengunjung saat musim liburan tiba. Mereka juga tidak perlu memakai penyamaran yang berlebihan,cukup dengan kacamata hitam dan hoodie dengan penutup kepala.

"Appa~ayo kita lihat beruang?"ujar Ren terlihat antusias.

Ren dengan semangat menarik tangan Suho dan Lay,kedua namja dewasa itu hanya menurut saja.

"Umma lihat beruang kecil itu"tunjuk Ren saat berada didepan kandang beruang.

"Nde~ sangat lucu hmm"tanggap Lay.

"Apa mereka bisa berjalan diatas bola seperti acara kemarin itu,umma?"tanya Ren mengingat acara sirkus yang ia tonton bersama trio magnae.

"Tidak sayang~ beruang disini bukan beruang untuk sirkus,lagipula mereka harus berlatih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa berjalan diatas bola seperti kemarin"jelas Suho.

"Appa,umma lihat ada singa"

Kali ini mereka berkunjung ke kandang singa.

"Appa kenapa singa yang itu memiliki bulu dilehernya?kenapa yang lain tidak ada?"

"Singa yang memiliki bulu dilehernya itu singa jantan,bulu itu sebagai pelindung untuk lehernya dan supaya membedakannya dengan singa betina"

"Waow, aku tidak menyangka kau tahu banyak soal binatang hyung"ucap Lay kagum.

"Tentu saja~ ini untuk latihan jika nanti anak kita bertanya sama seperti yang Ren tanyakan"sahut Suho.

Blush...

Wajah Lay merona. Anak kita?apa itu berarti anaknya dan Suho?.

"Umma kenapa?wajah umma merah?"tanya ren melihat wajah Lay yang memerah.

"Gw-gwenchana~ ayo kita lihat yang lain"ajak Lay berusaha menutupi rona merahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sayang~"ucap Suho pelan sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Bugh...

Lay memukul pundak Suho karena terus menggodanya.

"Umma~ lihat ada Tao hyung"tunjuk Ren pada kandang panda.

Suho dan Lay tertawa mendengarnya,magnae Exo M itu memang sangat identik dengan binatang asal China,panda.

"Apa kita bisa membawa pulang yang kecil itu umma?"

"Jika kita membawanya pulang,induknya akan sangat sedih"ucap Lay memberi pengertian.

"Aku capek~"

Suho dengan sigap menggendong tubuh mungil Ren. "Sedari tadi kau terus saja berlari kesana kemari tentu saja kau lelah"

"Sudah waktunya makan siang,sebaiknya kita mencari makan"ujar Lay.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada disebuah restoran kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kebun binatang. Ketiganya menjadi pusat perhatian,mungkin mereka sadar jika yang berada disana adalah member salah satu boyband yang terkenal.

Lay membersihkan ujung bibir Ren yang terkena saus tomat. Suho memperhatikan Lay dan Ren yang terlihat seperti ibu dan anak,dan tentunya ia sebagai ayah.

Hari sudah hampir sore,Ren juga sepertinya sudah sangat lelah. Suho memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di dorm,Suho melihat beberapa pasang sepatu tapi nampaknya bukan milik salah satu membernya.

"Apa ada tamu?"batin Suho.

"Ada tamu kah?"tanya Lay yang menggendong Ren.

"Kami pulang"ucap Suho.

"Minki~"seorang namja berwajah canti berlari kearah Lay dan memeluk Ren dengan erat.

"Mommy~"

**...**

"Maafkan kami,karena kelalaian kami membuat kalian kerepotan mengurus Ren"ucap seorang namja tampan yang memang sangat mirip dengan Suho.

Baekhyun yang saat itu pertama kali membukakan pintu pun sangat terkejut,ia mengira Suho telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan.

Rupanya orang tua Ren datang untuk menjemput anak mereka. Mereka adalah Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum

"Ti-tidak apa-apa hyung,kami justru senang karena kedatangan Ren membawa suasana baru bagi kami"sahut Suho sopan.

"A-apa kalian akan membawanya pergi sekarang?"tanya Lay yang sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan Ren.

"Dengan berat hati kami harus membawanya hari ini juga,Ren tidak boleh berpisah terlalu lama dengan kakak kembarnya,jika terlalu lama akan berdampak buruk bagi keduanya karena mereka sudah seperti satu jiwa"jelas Kibum sambil memangku Ren.

"Daddy~ apa noona sakit lagi?"tanya Ren memandangi ayahnya.

"Noona mu hanya sedang tertidur sayang~"sahut Siwon mengelus rambut anaknya penuh kasih sayang

"Ren kangen Juniel noona~"

"Nde~ setelah ini Ren akan bertemu dengan Juniel noona"bujuk Kibum.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang"ucap Siwon.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar"

Lay lalu berlari menuju kamarnya,tak lama kemudian ia membawa boneka unicorn kesayangannya.

"Umma titip boneka ini untuk noona mu~ anggap saja ini umma saat kau merindukan umma"ucap Lay menahan tangisnya.

Ren memeluk boneka pemberian Lay dengan erat. "Gomawo umma~ gomawo appa~"

"Kami pasti akan merindukan mu"ucap Luhan yang kini terisak dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau jangan lupa pada kami"Tao sudah menangis sejak tadi Siwon dan Kibum datang.

"Gomawo hyung~ Ren pasti akan merindukan kalian semua"ucap Ren dengan senyumannya.

Sama seperti Ren,Siwon juga memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya yang memang berukuran lebih besar. Sayap putih itu bersinar sangat terang membuat para member Exo menyipitkan mata mereka. Tiba-tiba saja angin besar muncul dan setelah itu cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari Siwon,Ren dan Kibum.

Blush...

Hanya sekejap saja mereka bertiga sudah menghilang hanya menyisakan kepulan asap putih dan beberapa lembar bulu putih.

Lay jatuh terduduk mengetahui Ren sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya. Suho memeluk Lay yang menangis karena kehilangan bocah manis itu. Tak jauh beda dengan Lay,para uke menangis dipelukan seme masing-masing.

"Sudahlah~ memang sudah waktunya kita berpisah dengan Ren"bujuk Chen sambil mengusap lembut punggung Xiumin.

"Lagipula kita memiliki banyak foto bersama Ren,jika kalian merindukannya kalian bisa memandangi foto itu"tambah Suho.

"Atau mungkin kita bisa buat 'Ren' kita sendiri"ujar Kai.

Hening. Dan semuanya memandang kearah Kai.

Sinyal bahaya datang dari para uke saat melihat wajah seme mereka persis seperti kucing yang ditawari ikan asin.

"Huwaaa~ lepaskan aku"

"Chanyeol! Kau mau apa!"

"Jongin! Turunkan aku!"

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak Oh Sehun!"

"Kris ge! Lepas~"

"Gyaaaa! Chen! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Mari kita sama-sama berdoa untuk para uke,semoga mereka masih bisa berjalan keesokan harinya. Amin.

**END**

Suho: /senyum angel/

Author: papih :* saengilchukha semoga jadi suami yang baik buat mamih Yixing :*

Suho: Gomawo anak jadi-jadian gw sama Lay :*

Author: -_-

Kris: Thor,kenapa itu adegan Nc nya gak ada?"

Author: /wajah polos/

Tao: Huwee~ Kris ge jahat sama Tao~

Kris: Baby~ gege nggak bermaksud jahat kok,gege disuruh sama authornya tuh.

Author: /wajah innocent/

Tao: Pokoknya gak ada jatah setaun buat gege!

Author: /ngemil pop corn/

Sehun: Noona~ besok bikin versi Hunhan jangan lupa /comot pop corn/

Author: Beres Hun...

Kai: Wuih lagi nonton naga-panda berantem /ikutan comot pop corn/

Author: kira-kira siapa yang menang?

Sehun: Gw pegang Kris hyung~

Kai: Gw pegang Tao hyung~

Lay:/gebukin author,Sehun,Kai/ anak nakal ! kenapa malah pada nonton orang berantem!

Author,Sehun,Kai: Ampunnnn TT_TT

**/tepar/**

**Akhirnya kelar juga ini FF /kretekin jari/**

**Sebenernya pengen bikin versi Chanbaek,tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya Sulay ._.**

**Anggep aja kado untuk papih tercinta yang ulang tahun hari ini :* **

**semoga suka dengan versi Sulay nya ^^**

**versi Kristao sama Kaisoo udah pernah author buat yah ^^**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
